Brave
by Sayura Neko
Summary: A Hiei/Botan songfic to the song Brave by Nicole Nordaman that starts three years after the Makia turnament. Enjoy.


**A/N: HI! This is Neko-chan's very first songfic (And yes, I call myself neko-chan). It's Hiei/Botan so, if you don't like the pairing then why are you here? Anyways, heres the deal:**

_italics like these are lirics._

**Bold like this is character thought.**

**_And a combination--this--is me talking but it's still apart of the story._**

**And when it's around brackets and bold like this is, it's purley me interupting the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild sex scean!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

...

_The gate is wide, the road is paved in moderation, The crowd is kind and quick to pull you in,_

Hiei stood in the room, everyone was looking at him. It had been years...three to be exact, since he had been here. He could feel Kurama's gaze as he looked at Yukina, "I'm your brother." he said and before he could flit off she embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, Hiei! I should of know you were my brother!" she said and smiled, and he smiled in return, the first real smile anyone had ever seen.

_Welcome to the middle grownd. It's safe and sound, and until now it's where I've been_

Hiei sat in a tree, watching his sister, he had been doing this for sometime, he just couldn't stand watching her slowly fall in love with the baka. But he wasn't going to stop it, she deserved someone loyal and kind: someone like Kuwabara, even if he was an idiot.

"Hi, Hiei!" came a bubbely voice and Hiei looked down to see the onna. The girl that had done so much to help his twin find a home here, where she would be safer.

"Hn." he got down and she started to talk to him and he responded in his usual non-responsive way

"Hn."

_'Cause it's been fear that ties me down to everything, But it's been love, your love, that cuts the strings._

Time passed, and like all things, life changed. Hiei stood, just watching as Kazuma proposed to Yukina. And when Yukina asked for his blessing, he smiled and said that she could do whatever she wanted to, and that as long as she was happy, she would have his blessing. And he watched later as they got married.

_**Life comes at you fast, be willing to run with it. **_

He sighed again as he watched the happy couple dancing.

"Must of taken a lot of curage, Hiei." came a small, little voice that obviously belonged to Botan.

"Hn."

"I mean, you just let her go...you didn't even protest.

"She deserves to be happy...even if I can't be." he said and right before he would of left she grabbed the sleave of his jacket, "Wait."

He looked at her. "Dance with me, please? Just this once..."

And they danced.

_So long status quo, I think i just let go, You make me want to Brave._

He had went back to think. Makuro had always told him he could leave when he wanted to, and come back as he pleased, so he didn't think twice as he entered his room in the Makia and sat down.

**What had he done?**

Everything he had always known seemed to be backwards...she...he...he couldn't be with her. She was practially an angle...and he...he was forbidden. **Forbidden.**

He looked up. "Well, who fucking cares?" he said outloud and flitted out the window, he would go against Enma if he had to.

_The way it always was is no longer good enough, You make me want to Brave. Brave. Brave._

Botan was in her room, brushing her hair when she heard a tap on her window. She almost fell over upon hearing it...**Who? **

She shrugged off the thought and went and opened the window, "Hiei."

_I am small and I speak when I'm to spoken to, But I am willing to risk it all._

"Botan." Hiei replied. It had been the first time he had ever used her first name.

_I say your name, just your name, And I'm ready to jump, even ready to fall._

_Why did I take this fall of compermise, Why did I try to keep it holy?_

Botan then moved aside to let him in, "What did you want, Hiei?"

"To talk."

"Oh. What about?" For the longest time Hiei was silent. Botan looked at him and he seemed to be thinking, almost struggeling with the words that he was thinking of.

"I think." another silent spell...

_So long status quo, I think I just let go._

"I love you." he said as he opened his eyes and saw Botan, just looking at him. He knew what would happen...but he did it anyways.

_You make me want to be Brave. The way it always was is no longer good enough._

_You make me want to be Brave. Brave. Brave._

"Hiei..." Botan was shocked to say the least, but then composed herself, "I'm sorry. But the law."

_I've never known a fire that didn't begin without a flame,_

_And every storm will start with start with just a drop of rain._

Hiei growled as he pinned Botan to the wall, "Fuck the law! You can't honestly stand here and tell me you feel differently _just _because of a _law_."

"Well...No..." Botan sighed, "I also need time, Hiei, we can't just rush into a relationship blindly."

"I'll do whatever you want." he breathed into her ear before backing up and looking at her, his red eyes softer then she had ever seen them before.

Botan smiled, "Pick me up tomarow at 8 for dinner?"

"Hn."

_But if you believe in me, That changes everything._

More time had passed and Hiei and Botan were getting closer. Closer then eigher thought possible. And then one day he kissed her. Just a small quick kiss, but it thrilled Botan to no end and it was like like starting something that would only get bigger. And get bigger fast.

And it did.

They sat watching a horor film. Hiei was very ammused by it for it was extreamly violent and the scary parts were quite mild compared to the things he had seen in Makia. Botan on the other hand. Botan was hiding most of the time in Hiei's arm, that is, until Hiei pulled her out, "You okay?"

"Yeah...It's just scarry." and he held her close.

"I wont let them hurt you. I promise."

By the end of the movie niegher one of them new what was going on because they were to inwrapped with making-out with the other.

_So Long. I'm Gone. _

_So long status quo,_

_I think I just let go._

**Lemon! Do not read if you do not approve or if you don't like lemons! A.K.A a sex sceane!**

Hiei picked her up carefully and flitted up the stairs faster then a blink of an eye. Then as soon as they were inside the room their lips met again and he gently put her down, still kissing passionately. She began to pull at him, and he took that as a sign to move to the one common goal: the bed.

Once there she sat on the bed and he layed her down and smirked. Another kiss. He had her pinned to the matrice now, her hands in his hair, his moving under her shirt as all they did was kissed. Hiei moved just the right way and Botan groaned out a small, "Hiei." and then moved her one hand to his shirt and he took that as a sign that he could move on. His hands went up her shirt and soon the article of clothing was tossed across the room and he looked down at her and bit at her bra, tearing it off and then throwing it away too. "Hiei! Did you have to do that?"

"Yes...Yes I did." he smiled as he kissed her neck, licking the base. Botan couldn't argue...what he was doing was making her speachless.

Hiei suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Botan."

"Hiei?"

"If--if we continue...I don't know if I'll be able to stop..."

Botan pulled him down for another kiss, "I don't want to stop. I love you, Hiei. I think I always have."

Hiei smirked as he deepened the kiss and it became bigger and bolder and then his hands began to move and one found a breast and he touched the beautifully soft skin. Botan moaned and Hiei took it that she liked that so he began to squeaze it, for it was very squeazable--and naturally, Botan moaned more.

'You've never explored a woman's body before, have you, Hiei?'

'Fire-demons only mate once and they mate for life.'

At first Botan was a little shocked that he was reading her mind and responding, but then, 'I mean you've never had sex.'

'Of course not, it is custom for our kind to save ourselves till we are mated. That way the bond is stronger...'

Botan nodded, "I've never been with a man...don't worry...it was just a random thought."

"Hn." he said and kissed her again and soon started fighting with her tounge and then after he won he began to explore her body again, using both hands. One was at her breast, moving it around until he found, _exactly_ what Botan seemed to like the most. While the other hand moved to her pants line and began to pull at her pants, starting to take them off.

As he was doing this Botan took the inicitive to take off his shirt and soon he was licking and nipping at her neck as he removed her pants. All she could do was make noises that seemed to drive Hiei wild.

Hiei quickly removed the last piece of clothing and then staired at Botan for awhile. And then, grinning, he removed all four of his belts and in one fluid motion took off his pants and underwear. Botan gasped upon seeing him and he went back down and kissed her with as much emotion he could put into it. Then he kissed down to her neck, and as he entered her, he bit down into the base, causing Botan to scream.

**Lemon Over**

Hours Later Hiei lay cuddeling his new mate. She was sleeping, exausted as he smiled at her and played with her beautiful light blue hair. **I hope he's like you.**

_You make me want to be Brave._

The very next day they found themselves infront of Enma as he spoke, "You're my best ferry Botan! How could you? How could you be foolish enough to brake the law! Ferry girls are NOT suppose to have a physical relationship! And you go and MATE with a DEMON!

"I'm sorry, sir, but I love him."

"I'm going to have to punish you, Bo."

"Punish her and you punish me." Enma looked at him and opened a big book, "I was thinking mortality." Hiei cocked an eyebrow, "How is that a punishment?"

"She would die."

_I want to be Brave._

"Hn. And I would follow her."

Botan looked up, "I would be able to have children, Hiei. I think we should take it."

"..." Hiei looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ferries can't concieve."

"Says who?" He was even more confused...he could of sworn...

"Enma."

At that Hiei looked at Enma and then at Botan...There was something more going on here. He picked her up and ran...ran until they were somewhere where Enma could not follow.

_The way it always was is no longer good enough._

"Hiei! Now we'll really be in trouble!"

"I don't care...He's been lieing to you, I don't know why, but Enma is hiding something from you and the other ferry girls."

"Huh?"

"Botan...I wanted to wait to tell you this..."

_You make me want to be Brave._

"Tell me what?"

"You're pregnant." and that started he change of everything. The way it was was no longer good enough, not only for Hiei and Botan, but soon the entire world. All because of one child.

_Brave. Brave. Brave._

**A/N: OMG 1,991 words! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time--Keep on reviewing!**

**This was my very first in the department of songfics and lemons...please be nice...constructive critism is allowed, just no "I hate it!" with no valid reason. THANK YOU!**


End file.
